


За шаг до взрослой лиги

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, Keishiko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: Тусовка фигуристов на даче у Виктора. Ну а почему бы нет?





	За шаг до взрослой лиги

Почему день рождения Маккачина праздновали в июле, до сих пор оставалось для Юры тайной. Ведь он точно помнил рассказы Виктора о том, как тот выгуливал крошечного, ещё не привитого щенка на руках, и щенок при этом сидел в меховой шапке, потому что на улице был мороз. Возможно, Маккачин был ни при чём, просто Виктору нужен был повод интернационально гульнуть в лучших русских традициях, а День взятия Бастилии оказался для него слишком банален. Конкретно этой традиции, если Юре не изменяла память, было уже лет шесть, только раньше народа было меньше.

Российская сборная присутствовала в полном составе — благо им не надо было далеко ехать. Виктор пригласил с собой Криса; Юри, с недавних пор прописавшийся в Питере, — Пхичита. Мила, заручившись согласием именинника, притащила близнецов Криспино и неотрываемого от них Эмиля Некола. Гоша приехал один, как и следовало ожидать — с очередной своей пассией он разошёлся полторы недели назад и теперь находился на этапе “она поймёт, кого потеряла, и пожалеет”. Очень своевременно, учитывая, что следующим этапом обычно были непрекращающиеся жалобы на отсутствие каких-либо сожалений со стороны бывшей, а жалующийся Гоша портил настроение не только себе, но и окружающим. 

Кто пригласил Джей-Джея, оставалось загадкой. Возможно, он пригласил себя сам.

Самого Юру Фельцман отпустил под обещание не наливать несовершеннолетнему ни капли спиртного. Ответственность за это была возложена на Кацуки. Своему бывшему воспитаннику Яков в подобных делах прозорливо не доверял. 

— Завтра пойдём на озеро, — воодушевлённо строил планы Виктор. — Потом банька. А вечером пожарим шышлыки!

Мохнатый именинник согласно завилял хвостом — слово “шашлыки” было ему знакомо.

— Только дров надо будет нарубить, в прошлый раз пожгли все.

— А у нас мальчики есть, — Мила подмигнула Саре, — они всё сделают. Правда, мальчики?

Эмиль с Микеле приосанились, без слов показывая, что ради прекрасных дам готовы нарубить хоть поленницу. Хоть две. 

— Джей-Джей пусть рубит, — ввернул Юра, всё ещё переживающий предательство лучшего друга — Отабек Алтын не смог приехать, потому что подписался диджеить на каком-то ебучем музыкальном фестивале в своём Казахстане. Юра рассчитывал дуться до завтрашнего утра, дождаться, пока все уйдут на озеро купаться, а самому остаться дома и смотреть трансляцию онлайн. — Я слышал, у них в Канаде все младенцы рождаются с топором и сразу идут валить лес.

— Это слухи, Юрочка, — сверкнул белозубой улыбкой Джей-Джей. — Свой первый топор мы в семь лет отбираем у медведя гризли. Но я могу, да.

— Серьёзно? Ты его в руках-то хоть держал?

— Гризли? — удивилась Сара.

— Топор! И желательно не для фотосессии.

— Ох, Юрочка, что я только в руках не держал…

Сара хихикнула, а Микеле почему-то покраснел. Странно, подумал Юра, разве не должно быть наоборот?

Потом он поймал заинтересованный взгляд Криса, которым тот оглядывал Джей-Джея, и почувствовал, что краснеет сам.

***

Утро началось со стука. Громкого и настырного. Какой-то дятел методично долбил дерево, удар за ударом, каждые несколько секунд. И не собирался прекращать.

Юра натянул треники и выполз на веранду с желанием отломить дятлу клюв и воткнуть в задницу. Да так и застыл.

На полянке возле кострища Джей-Джей в одних только джинсах с размаху опустил топор на очередной берёзовый чурбак. Тот звонко треснул, раскалываясь на две половинки, такие ровные, что хоть фотографируй для хипстерского журнала — дрова, топоры и бородатые дровосеки в свитерах. Джей-Джей оттолкнул готовые дрова ногой в сторону и нагнулся за следующим чурбаком. 

Мысли про оторвать и воткнуть незаметно улетучились. Юра прислонился к столбику над перилами и тихо-тихо смотрел, как топор взлетает и опускается, раскалывая чурбаки с одного удара. А ещё оказалось, что яркие костюмы для выступлений не только привлекают внимание к фигуре Джей-Джея, но и скрадывают мускулатуру. Юра смотрел на перекатывающиеся бицепсы, на мышцы спины, рельефно выступающие, когда Джей-Джей замахивался топором, и они… впечатляли.

— Я думала, тут дают Италию, — прошептала из-за спины незаметно подошедшая Мила. — Но Канада тоже ничего так.

Она положила голову Юре на плечо, наблюдая. Тот недовольно дёрнулся, но Мила шикнула на него и подсунула под нос кружку с кофе.

Юра постарался не думать о том, почему прижимающиеся к его спине сиськи Милы волнуют не так сильно, чем блестящие от пота плечи Джей-Джея. Возможно, злорадно решил он, это потому, что сисек было гораздо, гораздо меньше.

Долго любоваться им не пришлось — Италия вместе с дружественной Чехией вывалились на крыльцо, не заботясь о том, чтобы их не слышали.

— Джей-Джей, ради всего святого, почему у тебя джетлаг не в ту сторону?! — рявкнул Микеле. — Обязательно надо было будить нас всех?

Джей-Джей обернулся и приветственно взмахнул топором.

— Хочешь заменить, раз уж пришёл? Или ты вчера только хвастался?

Микеле гордо вскинул голову и прошествовал к горе дров, как рыцарь на ристалище.

— Никуда отсюда не пойду, — восторженно выдохнула Мила.

Эмиль галантно пододвинул ей раскладной стул.

Джей-Джей с раздражающе довольным видом поднялся на крыльцо. Юра прижался к перилам, чтобы дать ему пройти, и вздрогнул, когда к спине прикоснулось чужое тело, а руки легли на перила по обе стороны от него, заключая в кольцо.

— Понравилось представление, Юрочка? — негромко спросил Джей-Джей.

От нежелания сдвинуться даже на миллиметр у Юры закаменела спина.

— Ты, похоже, проебал своё призвание. Надо было сразу идти валить лес, а не пытаться что-то там изображать на коньках.

Джей-Джей довольно засмеялся.

— Значит, понравилось.

— Отвали уже! 

На поляне Микеле, расколов очередное полено, задрал футболку, чтобы вытереть лицо, и Мила с шумом втянула кофе.

***

Вскоре гора чурбаков была побеждена, соревнование “кто унесёт больше дров за раз” закончилось победой Эмиля, а из спальни выползли Виктор с Юри, и вся компания переместилась на кухню. К тому времени, когда гора хлеба и нарезки превратилась в бутерброды, в интернете уже набирали лайки фотографии обоих дровосеков, а также Милы и Сары, позирующих с топором и корчивших кровожадные лица. Судя по ракурсу, съемка велась с крыши дачи. Вопрос, что делал Пхичит на крыше ранним утром, остался открытым.

Юра с боем отвоевал право не идти вместе со всеми на озеро, напирая на то, что он не умеет плавать, боится утонуть, обгорит на солнце, а сидеть в тени и кормить комаров — пусть другие желающие найдутся. Заботливый Юри попытался было предложить крем от солнца и спрей от насекомых, но был остановлен Виктором, который понимающе сказал:

— Конечно, Юрочка, раз это так опасно. Мы ведь не можем рисковать будущим российского фигурного катания.

Виктор прошлым летом переплывал это озеро наперегонки с Юрой, поэтому сочувствию его была грош цена, а понимающая усмешка выглядела откровенно издевательской. Но ерепениться было не время, поэтому Юра выдавил сквозь зубы “Спасибо”, из-за спины показав Виктору средний палец. 

Когда все наконец вымелись, оставив после себя крошки и гору грязных чашек, Юра мухой метнулся в старый универмаг за колой с чипсами. Стоя в очереди на кассу, он почти наяву ощущал неодобрительный взгляд Лилии. Пакет от чипсов, решил он, надо будет сразу выбросить. Мало ли, случайно в кадр попадёт.

Мобильный интернет тянул кое-как, видео дёргалось и замирало, но звук шёл. Юра, в общем, на многое и не рассчитывал. Когда вернётся домой, скачает и посмотрит запись, а сейчас хотелось просто слушать Отабека в реальном времени. В следующий раз, подумал Юра, к чёрту Витю с его дачами. Поеду туда. Чтобы живой звук, драйв и тусить потом вдвоём.

В «Инстаграме» Пхичита тем временем появлялись фотографии Сары в бикини, Криса в венке из мокрых водяных лилий, Маккачина, отряхивающегося веером брызг на вопящего Гошу, и Юри с Виктором, не то топящих друг друга, не то осваивающих парное плавание. К фото, где Юри целовал Виктора, пытаясь при этом не уйти с головой под воду, Юра оставил комментарий: “Некоторые лягушки так и не превращаются в принцев”.

Динамики у ноута тоже были так себе, так что Юра выкрутил звук на полную и залез с ногами в большое кресло чуть ли не советских ещё времён, старше него самого — точно. И почти сразу услышал, как кто-то открывает дверь. Вообще-то он не делал ничего особенного, всего лишь слушал музыку, но первым порывом всё равно было нажать на паузу и переключить вкладку браузера. А когда на веранду вошёл Джей-Джей, Юра пожалел, что этому порыву не последовал.

— Настроил? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил Джей-Джей.

— Что настроил? Ты чего вообще припёрся? — опомнился Юра. — А где остальные?

— На озере.

— А какого...

— А мне голову напекло, — широко улыбнулся Джей-Джей.

Юра смерил его скептическим взглядом. Джей-Джея это ничуть не смутило. Он скрылся на кухне, откуда вскоре послышалось характерное звяканье, а затем появился снова, держа в каждой руке по бутылке пива. Одну молча протянул Юре.

— Не пью, — буркнул тот. Соблазн, конечно, был большой, но, во-первых, не хотелось ничего брать у Джей-Джея, даже закрытое, а во-вторых, тот обязательно растреплет остальным, и Виктор будет укоризненно вздыхать, что Юра его так подвёл. Хотя что такого в бутылке пива, это же не водка.

— Мы никому не скажем, — прочитал его мысли Джей-Джей. — Честно.

И сунул бутылку в руку Юре. Тот машинально взял — запотевшее стекло приятно охладило ладонь. Юра попытался сковырнуть крышку, но та врезалась в пальцы и не поддавалась; можно было обернуть руку футболкой или открыть бутылку о край стола, вот только не поцарапать бы…

И пока он размышлял, что делать с бутылкой, кресло качнулось назад, а затем за спиной протиснулось чужое тело, горячее и жёсткое. Юра едва не слетел на пол.

— Какого хера?!

— Отсюда видно лучше, — нагло пояснил Джей-Джей. — Давай помогу.

Он всунул ноги между ручками кресла и боками Юры, обхватывая его коленями, и потянулся за бутылкой. Юра дёрнулся прочь — Джей-Джея было слишком много, со всех сторон, и он был горячим, как печка.

— Syebi nahuy!

— Это значит “спасибо”?

— Это значит “пошёл нахуй”!

— Да ладно, Юр, тебе неудобно, что ли? Тут же много места.

Дело было не в месте, конечно, и Джей-Джей это прекрасно понимал. Но всё равно строил из себя святую невинность, и это бесило до чёртиков. 

— Какого хера ты делаешь?

— Фест смотрю, — абсолютно серьёзно сказал Джей-Джей и со щелчком откупорил бутылку. — На.

— Серьёзно? Ты припёрся посмотреть фест? — прошипел сквозь зубы Юра. Злость помогала. Она, по крайней мере, была понятной. Джей-Джей — настырный мудак, так что его можно и нужно посылать нахуй, не думая, что есть ещё какие-то причины, почему он так бесит. 

— Если ты не забыл, — раздражающе терпеливо отозвался Джей-Джей, — Бек и мой друг тоже. Да, я припёрся посмотреть фест. 

И пока Юра придумывал, что ему ответить, — упоминание о дружбе разбило все язвительные слова, которые были наготове, — Джей-Джей пригнулся ближе и шепнул:

— Не только фест.

Юра замер. Сразу стало как-то неуютно. Особенно остро почувствовалось, что они с Джей-Джеем на даче одни. Юра, конечно, ему вломит, если что, мало не покажется… но почему-то от мысли, что Джей-Джей действительно может дать повод, Юра ощутил разочарование. Да, он называл Джей-Джея мудаком. Но не хотел, чтобы тот оказался мудаком настолько.

— Юр, — тихо сказал Джей-Джей. — Я же не собираюсь… Ничего такого. Просто сидим. Смотрим. Да?

— Откуда мне знать? — огрызнулся Юра. В невинность намерений Джей-Джея всё равно не верилось. Потому что это Джей-Джей… но в то, что он врёт, верить не хотелось тоже.

— Мне уже рассказали, что если что — я сяду на дольше, чем тебе лет. А до этого мне оторвут всё, что особенно дорого. — Джей-Джей фыркнул ему в затылок, но как-то не очень весело. — Я понимаю. 

Виктор, подумал Юра. Сука. Смеялся, небось. И сразу же пришла вторая мысль: утром, когда он подмигивал и соглашался оставить Юру одного, он про фестиваль Отабека думал — или… По щекам плеснуло горячим.

А что, если он и про Отабека так же думает? Что они не просто друзья. Пиздец какой-то. Юре очень захотелось, чтобы Отабек был сейчас рядом. Чтобы можно было пожаловаться ему и на придурка Виктора, и на Джей-Джея, который… который что?

Джей-Джей сидел смирно, почти не двигаясь. Он был со всех сторон сразу — длинные ноги по бокам, локти, прижавшаяся к спине грудь. Юра вспомнил утро и Милу и подавил смешок: всё-таки сиськи у Милы были больше и мягче, и вообще — фигура у неё отличная, зря он тогда. Это в нём всё дело было. Не в Миле.

А ещё Джей-Джей был горячий, но, несмотря, на жару, сидеть с ним было приятно. И удобно. Хотелось откинуться на него, закрыть глаза и лежать так до вечера. И пахло от него чем-то пряным, а ещё — солнцем.

Что сказал бы Отабек?

Наверняка что-нибудь о том, что надо прислушаться к себе и понять, чего ты на самом деле хочешь. Ещё бы это было не так сложно. Юра всегда знал, чего хочет: завоевать золото, обойти Виктора, чтобы дед им гордился, потом — чтобы дед и Отабек, оба. Потом — обойти Джей-Джея. А теперь Джей-Джей обнимает его и молчит, а Юра чувствует себя юниором в шаге от взрослой лиги: вроде всё так же, как прежде, но на самом деле — совсем иначе. Все вокруг дохера опытные и уверенные, а ты только готовишься переступить черту, и где-то глубоко внутри, там, где самому себе признаваться не хочешь, тебе пиздец как стрёмно.

Во взрослую лигу фигурного катания Юра вломился, вышибив дверь с ноги. Ему бы сейчас хоть каплю той наглости.

— Юр, — шепнул ему на ухо Джей-Джей, вырвав из размышлений.

— Что? — дёрнулся Юра. От неожиданности голос прозвучал высоко, по-девчоночьи. — Показывают?

— Нет, там какой-то мужик ещё. Пойдём вечером на озеро? Вдвоём.

Юра сглотнул.

— Баня же будет, — неубедительно возразил он. — И шашлыки.

— Не хочу я вашу баню, — несчастным голосом сказал Джей-Джей. — Из того, что мне рассказали, я понял, что это такое групповое садо-мазо.

Юра, только собравшийся сделать глоток, фыркнул от смеха и стукнулся зубами о бутылку.

— Я в целом не против экспериментов, — задумчиво добавил Джей-Джей, и смеяться вдруг расхотелось. — Но в более приватной обстановке. А в озере вечером вода будет тёплая. И я обещаю, что буду вести себя прилично. Пойдём?

Юра всё-таки глотнул пива и быстро слизнул с губы случайную каплю, пока она не стекла на подбородок. И невольно представил, эту же каплю на чужих губах, эту же солодовую горечь — с привкусом пряного солнца.

— Пойдём.


End file.
